Ce qu'on ne savait pas
by Luna's Tea House
Summary: Une classe de métamorphose se termine plutôt mal... Luna x Harry OS


**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, remercions JK Rowling pour son merveilleux travail et son talent immense. Merci Madame! *heart eyes***

Je ne vous mentirai pas, je suis prise avec le syndrome de la page blanche depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Au point où j'ai décidé aujourd'hui de recréer mon compte, de changer de nom d'utilisateur et d'utiliser un site pour me donner une idée d'Univers Alternatif (AU) qui me forcerait à écrire quelque chose. Peu importe ce que c'est. Je me suis aussi donnée comme consigne de ne pas déroger de ce qui me serait donné, même si l'idée est complètement absurde. Alors voici un OS complètement loufoque, ridicule, disons-le, stupide. J'espère que vous aimerez!

Pairing : Luna x Harry

P.S. Je ne tiens pas en compte du plot line arrivant véritablement dans les livres, donc c'est très léger comme truc. Sans plus tarder, mon premier texte écrit depuis... une éternité!

* * *

La classe avait commencé comme toutes les autres. L'horloge tiquait lentement, McGonagall parlait de sa voix forte et claire, tous les élèves fuyaient la réalité en fixant leur cerveau vers un point fictif; une plage blanche emplie de sorciers en maillot de bain, une urgence (minime) forçant l'annulation des cours pour une semaine ou tout simplement une cascade de chocolat noir installée dans le parc de Poudlard. Des trucs normaux, quoi, pour des élèves de cinquième année.

Mais c'est sans doute car ils avaient le cerveau à des années lumières, Harry Potter aussi d'ailleurs, que la classe tourna au cauchemar. Vous savez. Vous connaissez sans doute Harry; jeune homme plutôt maigre, cheveux noirs en pagaille et des yeux d'un vert émeraude étincelant qui vous faisaient presque tomber dans les pommes. Toujours accompagné de ses deux acolytes, un rouquin grand et affamé et une sorcière aux cheveux bruns mal coiffés (quoique récemment ils avaient plus d'allure) qu'on retrouvait souvent le nez dans un bouquin. Celui-là même qui avait détruit Lord Voldemort il y a de ça longtemps, ramenant la paix partout dans le monde sorcier sauf à Poudlard, allez savoir pourquoi.

Pour cet Harry Potter, la classe de métamorphose allait très mal se terminer. Dans le genre «retenez bien votre souffle mes amis, une épatante histoire va se dérouler sous vos yeux pour la modique somme de 5 gallions».

Notre héros adolescent en rogne se tenait à l'écart des autres, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre où il imaginait un match de Quidditch se déroulant sans embûches pour une fois. Il en rêvait de ce match amicalement disputé, dans la mesure du possible car ce sports resterait toujours dangereux et violent, lorsque Minerva McGonagall somma son nom de famille.

« Potter, m'écoutez-vous? fit-elle d'un ton sciant.

-Pardonnez moi Professeur McGonagall. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs.

-Je sais que vous êtes très occupé, Potter, mais les examens finaux approchent à la vitesse d'un Hypogriffe enragé et je ne voudrais pas vous voir échouer pour cause de paresse mentale. Reprenez-vous. »

Il se mordit la lèvre, soudainement à nouveau fâché. Pourquoi s'en prenait-on toujours à lui? Pourquoi devait-il avoir tout le corps enseignant lui enserrant la gorge à propos de ses notes? N'en avait-il pas assez sur les épaules? Bon sang d'Hydromel bon marché! Merlin ait son âme!

Il ruminait ainsi à son pupitre éloigné des autres élèves lorsqu'on vint se placer à ses côtés. Qui osait? Même Hermione et Ron le fuyaient car il perdait patience aussi facilement qu'un crapaud de Neville prenait la fuite. Le sorcier leva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'un bleu clair de Luna Lovegood. La Serdaigle enquit d'un regard si elle pouvait s'asseoir à ses côtés et il n'osa la rejeter. La pauvre se faisait souvent humilier à cause de ses opinions fortes sur des sujets loufoques, on lui volait souvent ses manuels scolaires pour y inscrire des mots peu aimables et elle avait même récemment perdu sa pair de souliers préférés.

« Oui, Luna, tu peux t'asseoir. »

Elle esquissa un sourire aussi brillant qu'une étoile et lui prit la main.

Harry en perdit un peu la notion du temps et de l'espace. Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui prenait-elle la main (et avec délicatesse en plus!)? Il essaya de dissimuler son malaise en s'absorbant très intensément dans le sujet du cours de métamorphose, mais échoua pitoyablement car il n'aurait pu vous dire un seul mot ayant sorti de la bouche de Minerva McGonagall. Tout ce que son esprit retint fut la douceur de la peau de Luna et la hauteur austère du chignon de la Directrice de maison de Gryffondor.

Alors quand vint le temps de se mettre à deux pour s'exercer, Harry était plus que perdu.

« Veux-tu que je commence, Harry? demanda Luna de son ton lent.

-Euh. Pour être honnête, je n'écoutais pas... avoua-t-il en rougissant très légèrement.

-Nous allons changer la couleur des cheveux de notre partenaire. C'est la première fois que nous exécutons une métamorphose humaine donc c'est vraiment très poussé et seulement un essai préliminaire. Histoire de voir si nous aimerions choisir la métamorphose en sixième année.

-Tu es définitivement à la bonne place chez Serdaigle, dit le sorcier avec admiration.

-Merci et toi de même pour Gryffondor, Harry. Nous sommes chanceux, nous sommes dans la maison qui nous était destinée. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, trouvant qu'elle avait raison et touché un bon point.

« Prépare-toi. _Capillus Rosa_. »

Le visage de Luna s'illumina de l'oreille droite à celle de gauche et elle se mit à danser sur place, faisant bouger en cadence ses boucles d'oreille en forme de radis. Ou étaient-ce de véritables minuscules radis? Il avait oublié.

Harry attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux, s'apercevant qu'elle était d'un rose vif, un peu comme ceux de Tonks lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Il éclata de rire violemment, attirant les regards vers lui. Ron le pointa du doigt, lui aussi ayant fier allure avec sa nouvelle tignasse d'un noir d'ébène, exactement la même teinte que celle du Professeur Rogue. Hermione et Luna étaient les deux seules à avoir réussi le sort dans toute la classe et elles reçurent de chauds applaudissements, en plus d'un sourire approbateur de la part du Professeur McGonagall; chose plutôt rare on se l'avouera.

« À toi maintenant, Harry! J'aimerais bien avoir des cheveux lilas. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

-Je vais faire de mon mieux, répliqua-t-il d'un ton légèrement nerveux.

-J'ai confiance en toi. »

Et le Gryffondor posa ses yeux vert émeraude sur le visage délicat de Luna, voyant véritablement toute la confiance qu'elle lui accordait. Il détailla la blancheur de sa peau, ses yeux clairs qui lui avaient si souvent transmis des ondes de calme alors qu'il perdait patience; ou tout simplement hurlait, l'un des deux.

Cette constatation mentale lui fit réaliser un petit détail minime; il la trouvait vraiment jolie. Dans le genre... merde, je pensais avoir le béguin pour Cho Chang mais voici Luna Lovegood. Puis-je retourner mon article même après 90 jours? Envoyez-moi une réponse Merlin, je vais mourir dans la confusion.

Testostérone adolescente, tu détruis des vies!

Et n'étant pas concentré, le cerveau tourné vers des problèmes d'envergure mondiale, il pointa sa baguette sans vraiment s'en rendre compte murmurant mentalement des jurons variés : Écrevisse échaudée, Merlin ait sa barbe, scroutt à pétard, bouse de dragon!

C'est environ à ce moment-ci qu'il sortit de son combat mental, faisant maintenant face à un dragon. Un dragon, oui. Le troisième l'ayant regardé dans les yeux lors de sa plutôt courte existence. Un fait terrifiant, il faut le dire. Harry arrêta de respirer, baguette en main et maintenant l'esprit rivé vers la situation à affronter. La créature magique n'était pas gigantesque, même qu'elle était à peine plus grande que lui, mais ça restait un dragon. Ses écailles blanches comme la neige scintillaient de mille feux, ses yeux bleus comme l'eau de rosée le matin luisaient ardemment et de minuscules flammèches sortaient des narines de l'animal.

Le sorcier n'eut pas l'impression que le dragon était méchant, mais qu'en savait-il vraiment? Professeur McGonagall accourut vers lui pour s'interposer entre eux deux, prête à se battre à mains nues s'il le fallait. Elle avait le sang écossais en ses veines et aurait sans doute pu attraper le dragon par la gorge dans un chaud combat de lutte.

« Potter, restez éloigné.

-Professeur, je crois que ce dragon est... Luna.

-Impossible. Miss Lovegood est ici. »

Après un très bref examen de la pièce, Minerva McGonagall dut admettre la disparition de son élève. Harry Potter venait-il vraiment de changer l'une de ses camarades en dragon? C'était bien au-delà du niveau d'un cinquième année et même si Harry avait bien souvent prouvé que son talent magique était immense, la métamorphose n'avait jamais été son fort. Même que ses notes étaient plutôt moyennes, même que elle ne se souvenait pas d'une classe où il était parvenu au moindre sort avec perfection d'un coup. Son génie se tenait plutôt dans les défenses contre les forces du mal.

Mais bon. L'heure n'était pas à l'analyse du dossier Harry Potter.

« _Finite Incantatem!_ »

Luna tomba lourdement au sol, crachotant de minuscules flammes blanches pendant quelques secondes avant de perdre complètement connaissance.

« Potter, vous avez causé ce chahut alors vous veillerez sur Miss Lovegood. Que je ne vous revois pas balancer des sorts de niveau avancé dans cette classe, suis-je bien claire?

-Oui, Professeur.

-20 points à Gryffondor, mumura Minerva en se détournant pour reprendre la classe. Amenez-là à l'infirmerie, Potter! »

Quelques heures avaient passées, bien des traitements avaient été procurés et Harry n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Luna une seule seconde. Plusieurs étudiants de Serdaigle vinrent lui rendre visite, même Cho qui bégaya une excuse pour s'en aller lorsqu'elle vit le sorcier aux cheveux roses (autrefois noirs) dont elle avait été éprise. C'est vers l'heure du repas que la blonde s'éveilla, toute calme malgré le chaos lui étant arrivé aujourd'hui.

« Pourquoi suis-je à l'infirmerie? s'enquit doucement Luna.

-Euh... disons que... je t'ai transformé en dragon par inadvertance plutôt que de changer tes cheveux de couleur.

-Vraiment? Avais-je trois têtes?

-Non. Une seule.

-Oh, c'est tant mieux. Les dragons à trois têtes portent vraiment malchance à quiconque les aperçoivent.

-Luna. Tu n'es pas en colère que je t'aie changé en créature magique dangereuse? demandan Harry, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent largement.

-Mais pas du tout. Cela prouve encore une fois que tu es un grand sorcier, Harry. C'est un honneur d'être ton amie. »

Et c'est Luna qui lui prit la main, encore une fois. Il était celui qui devrait lui apporter du réconfort après l'éprouvante scène du cours, mais non. La sorcière voyait au-delà de sa façade d'homme invincible, elle voyait ses blessures, ses peurs et son besoin immense d'acceptation et d'amour. Un amour sans barrières. Sans fantômes pour le hanter.

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre aussi rapidement que les ailes d'un Lutin de Cournouailles. Il eut envie de fuir, mais ne pouvait décemment faire un fou de lui une deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Alors il accepta ce geste tendre, sans rien dire, pour un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il s'était mis à caresser les doigts de Luna.

« Cho a dit que tu embrasses bien, tu sais? »

Et voilà qu'il rougissait à nouveau. Sa gorge l'étranglait, comme si l'espace dans son œsophage s'était considérablement rétrécis, l'empêchant de respirer.

« Je peux essayer? Juste pour voir ce que c'est? »

N'importe quelle autre fille lui demandant une telle chose l'aurait vu déguerpir à la vitesse lumière, mais il savait que Luna n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. Elle ne cherchait pas à envoyer l'information à une certaine Rita Skeeter pour avoir l'air intéressante ou se faire quelques gallions; d'ailleurs il remerciait Merlin d'avoir laissé quelques filles saines d'esprit à Poudlard.

La vie était dure pour les vedettes du monde sorcier, ah ça oui.

« Ça se peut que je sente un peu le toast aux cretons.

-Moi aussi. J'en mange tous les matins. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère légèrement. Soudainement, il ne vit pas cette nouvelle tâche comme insurmontable, mais comme un défi agréable. Embrasser les filles, c'était compliqué et difficile et effrayant, mais ça n'avait pas à l'être, n'est-ce pas?

Lentement, il approcha sa tête. Luna tilta légèrement vers la droite, observant sa cicatrice d'un angle différent, apercevant les traces de blessures du passé. Harry tilta légèrement vers la gauche, plongeant davantage son regard dans celui de la sorcière et en profitant aussi pour regarder très rapidement à travers un ou deux boutons, c'était un adolescent dans la force de l'âge quand même, pas un moine élevant des chèvres volantes. La blonde ferma les yeux, laissant ses longs cils prendre tout l'espace leur étant dû; ils s'agitaient telles les ailes d'un papillon, délicatement mais avec fragilité. Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux, oubliant où ils se trouvaient tous deux, qui ils étaient et ce que les autres élèves pourraient bien en penser. Luna sentait bon, un mélange de cerise et de radis à cause de ses boucles d'oreille. Harry avait un parfum corsé d'épice et de poivre noir, un mélange explosif et envoûtant.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se croisèrent enfin, le sorcier oublia de respirer. Voldemort aurait sans doute pu l'éliminer en le faisant embrasser de superbes filles à la personnalité extraordinaire, mais ce pauvre crétin ne comprenait rien à l'amour alors il périrait sûrement dans son trou. Seul le temps pourrait nous l'apprendre.

Luna embrassa Harry tendrement, avec toute la douceur d'un jour de printemps. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle devint un dragon, eut son premier baiser et découvrit une facette différente de son ami de Gryffondor.

Harry, lui, se promit de ne plus manger de toasts aux cretons. Au cas où.

* * *

 **Alors, votre verdict? J'aime beaucoup ce couple que je m'imagine que trop bien. Ils sont adorables dans ma tête, hihi!**


End file.
